Ratso Catso misbehaves at Nickelodeon Universe
This video, involving a fictional character or more as the troublemaker(s), has been created for entertainment purposes only. Transcript Ratso Catso: Hey, Mom. Julie: What is it, Ratso? Ratso: Can we go to Nickelodeon Universe? Julie: No. Ratso Catso: But Mom, I'm bored, so let's go to Nickelodeon Universe! Julie: Ratso, I said no. We're not going to Nickelodeon Universe today. I'm not in the mood to go to a theme park. If you're bored, why not watch some TV or read a book? Ratso Catso: Mom, there's nothing good on TV, and I don't feel like reading. I feel like going to a local theme park! Julie: Ratso, for the last time, we're not going to a theme park today. Mike: Julie, the TV's broken! Julie: Did you hear that, Ratso? The TV is broken. That means we can go. Ratso Catso: Yay! (When they get there, they see that the Nickelodeon Universe is closed for maintenance) Ratso: What the-?! Nickelodeon Universe is closed, Mom! Julie: Well, it looks like Nickelodeon Universe is closed for maintenance. I'm sorry, Ratso. Ratso Catso: What? Please tell me you're joking! Julie: Don't feel bad. How about we go check out some books at the library instead? Ratso: What? NO! I don't want to go to the library! They're always trying to make you read really lame books and want you to be quiet. It's so boring! I want to go to Nickelodeon Universe and have some fun! Julie: Ratso, stop acting like a spoiled brat. We can either go to the library, or you will have nothing at all. Hey, where are you going? (Ratso runs over to Star Butterfly) Ratso: Hey, you! Give me that wand! (Ratso snatches Star's wand) Star: Hey! That wand is mine! Give it back to me right now! Ratso (yells at Star and Marco): I've had it with everyone here. I'm gonna use some magic to destroy you all! Star: Uh-oh. I don't like the sound of this. Marco: Let's get outta here! (Ratso uses the wand and destroys Nickelodeon Universe) Julie: Ratso , how Dare you destroy Nickelodeon Universe?! That's it! We're going back home, and you're not getting anything at all! (At home) Mike: Ratso, how dare you destroy Nickelodeon Universe? That's it! You are grounded for six months! Go to you room now. Ratso: Why does this always happen to me? (Meanwhile with Marco and Star) Star Butterfly: Marco, I'm sorry about what happened at Nickelodeon Universe today. Ratso is pretty troublesome, but I've never seen him do anything as horrible, crazy, dangerous, and destructive as that. Marco Diaz: (sighs) Neither have I, Star. There was no way I could use my karate moves to defeat him. I was scared that we would've gotten killed if we hadn't left in a hurry. Star Butterfly: I know, Marco. But at least we survived that destruction, right? We're brave enough to face any danger, be it big or small. I could've used my magic to punish Ratso for his actions. Marco: True. But how would you do that? He stole your wand. Star: But that's okay, Marco. I have a spare wand in my bag. I can use it to replace the wand that Ratso stole. And besides, we can kick any bad guy's butt. Maybe the next time Ratso, or any other troublemaker, causes a big scene and destroys a public area, we can work together to beat them up and punish them for their actions. We're brave enough to face any bad guy, Marco. It's us vs. the forces of evil. Marco: Oh, heck yeah! But wait, where did you get that spare wand? Star: Long story. Anyway, you wanna train some laser puppies with me? Marco: Awesome idea, Star! Let's go! Category:All Ratso Catso Deserves Category:Grounded Stuff Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki